Curse Of The Flame
by Habit-Chan
Summary: Ch. 2 is UP! A young girl is cursed, yet gifted, with being Hanyou, and having a uncontrolable Flame power. She is slowly learning to control it. can someone help her learn to?
1. Cursed

**Curse Of The Flame and Love Of Your Life**

The Curse

_She was quietly walking through the forest, when a dark figure had landed in front of her. It muttered a few words in a obviously forgein language. The little girls arms soon were pulsing with a strange feeling. The dark figure left, leaving the young girl, running back to her village.  
"Mama! An odd-looking black figure I think put a curse on my arms!" she burst out, holding her arms, with the other.  
  
The healers of the village took a look at her arms, when they figured it out. She had been cursed with a demonic flame power that she can't control what-so-ever. One arm was encased in a rock-hard armor, with prayer beads wrapped around it. While the other, only a peice of silk and prayer beads covered it. The arm in the armor, unfortunally she now cannot move.  
  
_8 Years Later  
  
"Mother, I've made my choice. I'm going to leave the village. I cannot endanger the other villagers when I constantly lose control of the power nearly everyday." The now older and wiser girl said.

"I understand, promise to come back once and a while?" Her mother replyed, sounding worried.  
"I will. I must go now. Bye." The girl said, walking out the door, and through the bambo door cover.  
  
She never had a purpose, a reason, a mission, nothing. She was just the wondering, now half-demon.  
  
She was walking through the forest one rainy afternoon, when she thought she heard something behind her. Quickly spun around, seeing nothing.  
"Hm, must be the wind." She continued walking, when she knew this time she heard something behind her. She spun around again, seeing a large hord of demons flying down the path at her. She quickly ran off with them still behind her. She then triped landing on her unmovable arm. She thought she was done for, when a man in voilet and black robes, sucked up all the demons up. She just sat there and watched in amazement. The man turned around and helped her up.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing her arm in armor.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I think..."  
"May I ask your name?"   
"Kariudo's the name. You?"  
"I'm Miroku. Mind if I ask what's wrong with you're arm?"   
"When I was little, about 8 years old, a black figure put a curse on both my arms, but this one was the worst. I can't control of the curse either. Nearly everyday I lose control of it and it burns me."  
"Sounds like my problem almost. I have a hole in my hand, that can suck up anything and everything is it's path, like a wind tunnel. But, each year it gets a tiny bit bigger, until it sucks me up."  
"Oh, evenutally mine will burn me to death...In fact, I'm not going live but a another 5 or 6 years. Unless the curse it broken."  
"I see, I will live also, if the demon Naraku is destroyed."  
"I don't even know who and why they put this curse on me, little ole' me! nothing special..."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not." She started to frown, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Miroku couldn't stand seeing girls cry, he wanted to help her, but he thought all he'd get was a slap.  
"I'd..better be going. My friends will get worried if I don't."  
"Okay.  
  
"Miroku, What took so long?" InuYasha yelled, walking up to Miroku.   
"Sorry, I was helping someone."  
"Hmpf, alright."  
"Who were you helping , Miroku?" Sango asked.  
"A young half-demon named Kariudo..."  
"Theres more than two half-demons? I thought it was just me and Jineji." InuYasha, Said, surprized.

"Thats what I thought, sad story though. She can't move one arm, and she's cursed with a demonic flame power, which she cannot control"  
"Poor Kid." Kagome said, frowning.  
"Yeah." Miroku answered.  
"Well, we should be going now, shouldn't we?" InuYasha asked, wanting to go.  
"Yes."  
They left and headed to a new village.  
  
Kariudo continued walking down the path, not knowing where it was leading, not exactly caring where it whent. She hoped she'd see the man that saved her life, Miroku.


	2. The Uncontrolable

_**Curse Of The Flame**_

All she could do is wonder. Not knowing where the next path would take her. She hardly stoped to sleep. She was so miserable. Every village she stoped at she was run out of because she was hanyou. Finally one day, she stopped at a tree to rest, and couldn't help but cry. She soon fell into a semi-peaceful sleep. Her dreams often of her dying. She had many scars, and open wounds but they didn't bother her as much as losing control of her power.

One day she silently walked down a path, hoping it led to a village. She came to a village, where she was soon ran out of and chased by villagers.  
She came to a river and hoped behind some weeds in the river while the villagers when down the river. They came apon a woman sitting on the bank and went up to her.  
"Excuse me, have you seen a black-haired hanyou come by here?"  
"No I haven't." Kariudo felt her power becoming uncontrolable, trying to hold it back, but she lost control. It burned her and the villagers, but not the woman on the bank. Kariudo slowly got up and walked over to the woman.  
"A-Are you okay?"She said, hanging on to her side with her movable arm.  
"Yes, I'm fine, but you aren't. maybe you should sit down." Kariudo nodded and sat down against the closest tree.

"I'll be back. And by the way, My names Sango."  
"T-Thank you. My name is K-Kariudo."  
"Your welcome. I'll return with someone who came help." Kariudo nodded and closed her eyes. Sango ran as fast as she could to Kaede's village where her friends stayed. Sango reached the village, then burst through the bamboo door curtain.  
"What's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked.  
"No time to explain. Just come!" She said, rushing back out the door. InuYasha, Miroku and Kagome followed.  
  
They soon reached to where Kariudo was.

"I found her hiding in the weeds in the river, when something caught fire, I think. Some villagers were looking for her when the flame burned them all." Sango quickly said, all in one breath.  
"Sango, What was her name, if you know?" Miroku asked, looking at Kariudo.  
"I believe she said it was Kariudo." Miroku's eyes saddened some.  
"That was the girl with the uncontrolable flame ability. The one I saved from Naraku's demons about two years ago."  
"Her own power must have been to much to handle and it unleashed on her." Kagome said, looking at Kariudo's wounds.  
"I don't see many burn marks, just small open wounds." Kagome started bandaging the burn marks and open wounds.  
"Hmm, Maybe I can find this one herb that could help the open wounds, I'm going to go look for it."  
"I'll come with you, Kagome. Who knows what demons are around." InuYasha replyed.  
"I'll come too." Sango added. They started down the path, Sango was a bit worried about leaving Kariudo with Miroku alone.

Kariudo soon woke up and InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango were still out looking for herbs.

"Uhhn, M-Miroku?" Kariudo's eyes fluttered open more, then she swiftly leaned over hugging Miroku. Miroku was a tad bit shocked, then he returned her hug.

"I...Thought I'd never see you again..." She started to lean back, then held her side in pain. Miroku helped her sit up against the tree, then sat down next to her.  
"Try not to move much, it'll only worsen your wounds." Kariudo's head tilted in sadness.  
"I...Lost control didn't I...."  
"Unfortunally yes, I didn't realized how bad it was when you lost control."  
"Yeah...nearly everyday..." Miroku's eyes whent even more sad than they were before.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango soon returned with a few herbs to help.  
"Oh good! You're awake!" Kagome said, cheerfully. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me. This happens everyday..." Kariudo said, standing up and walking over to the river.  
"What's her arm encased in, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, noticing her arm wasn't bendable.  
"Rock-solid armor. Appearently she can't take it off."

Kariudo soon walked back to where everyone was sitting, and sat down.  
"I think I may have figured out who...cursed me." Miroku's head perked up.  
"who would that be?" Kariudo's head tilted down.  
"N-Naraku..."

"Wouldn't surprize me." InuYasha said. "Everyone of us has something against him.  
"Perhaps this 'curse' isn't such a curse after all. It could be Naraku's downfall."  
"Never know." Added Miroku.  
"All I know is if he isn't destroyed soon, I'll be. If ya catch my drift..."

"How soon is soon?" InuYasha asked. Kariudo examed the armor on her arm.  
"Sooner than I thought...Two or three years. When the armor is gone, I'll be engulfed in my own flame."

"Still, thats plenty of time to finish collecting the Shikon no Tama and destroy him." Sango stated.

It was now dark outside, and Kariudo was perched on a rock, looking at the stars. Miroku walked up to the rock, and sat down on it beside her.  
"Go to bed, you need some rest."  
"I'm fine." She said flatly.  
"No, you're not. You can barely stay awake."  
"Fine." She said, walking over to a tree, and siting against it, almost immedatly closing her eyes. Miroku stayed on the rock, then gazing over at Kariudo. '...Why can't I get her out of my head?' He thought, then shook his head. He stood up, and leaned against the same tree as Kariudo was siting by. He drifted to sleep soon after.


	3. Anxiety

Sorry it took so long for the update. I had writers block big time. This chapter is a song one to the song "Anxiety" By The Black Eyed Peas. Enjoy!

**Curse Of The Flame**

_Chapter Two: Anxiety_

So much anxiety she carried on her shoulders. It was starting to get to her. She was extremely paranoid. Sure, she felt safer with InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku but she still felt vulnerable.

Kariudo awoke the next morning, noticing everyone rushing to get everything packed up. She groggily stood up and wondered over to everyone.

"What's the rush, guys?"

"We just need to get going soon; demon sightings have been reports lately." They finished cramming everything into Kagomes backpack, which was bulging at the seams.

"Well, that's everything. Let's get going!" Kagome tried to lift the backpack onto her back, but nearly fell over from the weight. Kariudo walked over to Kagome and took the backpack off her back.

"Want me to carry it?"  
"Sure, Thanks!" Kagome grabbed her bicycle and hopped on it. Kariudo effortlessly swung the backpack over her shoulder and followed the rest of the group.

Kariudo started to feel light-headed, but trudged onward. She finally stopped at a tree, holding her head. She dropped the bag beside her, and leaned against the tree. Miroku noticed her had stopped walking, and was leaning against a tree.

_Lord, please, please, please, take away my anxiety. _

"Kariudo, are you alright?" Miroku concernedly asked.

"Yeah...I think.....I just...have a lot on my mind...The anxiety is starting to get to me..." Just as she said that, her knees gave out on her. She nearly fell over, but Miroku quickly grabbed her, and held her upright.

_Paranoia has brought me to my knees. _

"Kariudo, are you sure you are okay?" Miroku asked, still holding her up.

"Yeah..." She said as she lifted Kagome's backpack on to her shoulders and ran down the path to catch up to the others. Miroku watched her as she unsteadily ran after the others. Miroku started off behind them, eventually catching up to them./

They soon arrived at the next village, just as the sun started to set. Miroku noticed Kariudo didn't pay much attention to where she was walking, obviously in deep thought.

_Anxiety is bashing my brain, and terrorizing my soul. _

Everyone made camp in a small clearing in the forest, close to the village. After that was finished, Kariudo silently walked off into the forest, and sat down at a tree. Her head tilted backwards, resting against the trunk of the tree. Miroku quietly followed her, and sat by the tree she was sitting against. He tapped her shoulder, and she must have jump three feet in the air.

"Whaddawhat!? Oh, it's just you..." She said, sitting back down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not you. It's me. I'm just...paranoid..."

_I feel like I wanna slap somebody, turn around and just slap somebody, but no, I won't give into it. _

"What exactly has you so paranoid?"

"The very fact that someone is out to kill me. I just know it. I don't know who though...I just...have a lot of anxiety..."

"Hmm, wonder who would want to kill you..."

"I don't know..."

"Perhaps we should head back to camp? You could use a good nights rest."

"I guess so..."

_Lately my whole aim is to maintain and regain control of my main frame. _

They silently walked side-by-side down the narrow path back to camp. Everything was quiet, until Kariudo felt someone's hand touch her bottom. She immediately jumped away, and slapped Miroku hard. She felt bad she hit him that hard.

'Pervert...' She thought, continuing down the path.

Miroku on the other hand, should have seen the harsh slap coming. He rubbed his cheek where a scarlet red hand print was.

When they reached camp, Kariudo sat down by a tree, and drifted to sleep.

Sango and Kagome noticed the hand print on Miroku's face, and they both had the same thought in their head; "Miroku tried to letch Kariudo..."


End file.
